Here To Stay
by Darla.wendlandt
Summary: Diesel pops back into Stephanie Plum's life when he has a new Unmentionable to chase. Will he be there to stay this time?


*All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. Reviews are appreciated!*

I was currently trekking through the freaking alps, dragging behind me a man who is now unconscious. This was by far the most frustrating case I had been on. I could have been living on the beach, with some hot blonde that wasn't smart enough to know that everything I told her was most likely a lie. But no, here I am. I had four long miles before I would reach base and, hopefully, be out of this stupid place. The man I was dragging behind me started to stir so I reached for another syringe and stuck him with the good stuff, wishing there was another for me. Finally, after another two hours and a few miles later, I reached the base. Two men escorted the unconscious man away and I stripped for a hot, hot shower. As I was drying off, a young man came over to me and handed me a satellite phone.

"Hey Diesel, thank you for the successful extraction." It was my boss.

"Yeah, piece of cake." I grumbled.

"We have a new problem." She said.

"Does that problem involve a beach?"

"Do the shores of New Jersey count?"

"New Jersey? Again?" I didn't necessarily like New Jersey's little security team.

"Yes. We have word that one of us is causing a big stir with his powers."

"Details?"

"The best I can explain it is escape artist and pickpocket. They have nicknamed him Magnet. He's 5'4", blonde hair, and always wears a black spandex one piece suit."

"Wonderful." I said.

"Thank you, Diesel." Then she hung up.  
I got dressed and closed my eyes, poofing over to New Jersey.

I landed about where I wanted to, which was a few feet away from Plum Bail Bonds. No one was around here at 2AM, so I let myself into the building and went through their files until I found Magnet. I looked at the bottom signature and saw Stephanie Plum signed there at the bottom. Grinning, I thought this wouldn't be so bad after all. I took the file and locked the building back up, heading to Stephanie's apartment.

Steph was sleeping peacefully when I walked in, stripped, and crawled into bed next to her. She rolled over and cuddled into my side, still sound asleep. I smiled, knowing she would freak out in the morning and blame me for cuddling. That was okay with me. She would just cuddle up the next night too. Steph slept like the dead. I fell asleep quickly, tired from the Alps.

I woke up the next morning to a shrill "Diesel!" from Stephanie. I smiled, knowing my assumptions last night were correct.  
"Morning Sunshine. We can talk in a few hours." I said sleepily and then rolled over. I knew that pushed her buttons, but it was cute when she got mad and she was mostly harmless to me anyways.

"Fine. But you're not staying here after today!" She stomped to the bathroom and shut the door hard.

That was also a lie. She was toast when it came to resisting me. I fell asleep again and woke up a few hours later, at a much more reasonable hour. Getting dressed, I grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out of her apartment. I glanced around the parking lot and quickly found the car that would be mine for right now. It was a white jeep that looked a little battered. It wasn't the worst car they dropped off, but it wasn't the best nor was it very subtle. I started off with Magnet's old residence. It was in a dilapidated apartment across town. It took 15 minutes to get there and I took the elevator to the third floor. I let myself into his apartment and found it extremely junky. There was stolen items scattered all throughout the room. Wallets, watches, necklaces, and stacks of money lay on the small dining room table. On the couch were coats, shoes, handbags, and a box full of cell phones. I shook my head, reminding myself to keep money in my boxers from now on. A quick search of the apartment showed that he no longer lived there and was most likely staying at a nice hotel judging by the addresses written hastily by the phone. I left the apartment and drove over to the donut shop, getting some Boston cremes to cajole Steph back into a good mood. I parked at the curb behind her newest POS and walked into the building.

"Hey darlin." I drawled, ignoring the obvious stares from Connie and Lula. Steph turned around with a glare that quickly went away when she saw what I was holding. She grinned and reached for them, but I quickly pulled them out of her reach.

"Nuh uh. You won't get these until I know I have somewhere to stay tonight." I grinned.

"Now that ain't right! You can't buy her with donuts!" Lula said indignantly.

"There's also a few jelly ones in there." I said, knowing that was her favorite too.

"Shit, let hottie stay with you!" Lula changed her mind quickly.

"I'm sure you have somewhere to stay tonight." Stephanie bargained.

"Nope. I'll be homeless." I pretended to be helpless and batted my eyes at her.

"Damn Steph! Come on, we all know you're not gettin any from the cop anymore, plus batman has been gone for how long?" Lula tried.

"Fine! You can sleep on the couch." Stephanie said, grabbing the bag of donuts and handing Lula the jelly ones.

"Why are you here anyways?" Steph asked with a mouthful of Boston creme.

"I heard there's a guy that likes to steal." I said.

"Magnet?" Lula looked wide eyed and slightly manic at the mention of his name.

"That's the one." I said.

"We tried getting him last week and he got away with Lula's shoes and her car." Steph explained. Lula snorted in agreement.

"Wait, don't tell me he's one of you." It dawned on Steph.

"Yup. He is also very good at escaping. He's been to jail a few times and they can't seem to keep him there." I explained.

"And you can hold him?" She questioned.

"I can pull the plug on his powers."

'Oh. That would be convienent." She sighed.

"I'd like to get a look at the jail he was at and possibly his mother's house. Come with me?" I asked. Steph looked back at Connie.

"Just go, there aren't any other cases today." She waved us away.

"I'm coming! This could be good if Joe is there." Lula grabbed her purse and we all piled into my jeep.


End file.
